Demons, mates and Vodka
by DinosaurDread
Summary: Kinda a self explanatory title. Harry x Sebastian. Harry/demon. Rated T to to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Harry is 17, this is an AU (alternate universe) were he didn't do the thing's leading to Voldemorts demise (the second time).AKA he still attends Hog warts. OOC- ness. I just can't seem to capture Sebastian's personality. HP = Harry Potter**

HP POV

Harry sighed deeply. Today had been a did something he's both immensely proud and slightly regretful of.

Dudely was being a sloppy pig, chowing down some chocolate ice cream greedily, and Uncle Vernion was draped across the couch watching the brand new flat screened television, occasionally screaming profundities at it. Petunia was multitasking at the kitchen table, painting her nails and talking on the phone about how beautiful and expensive her new red high heel shoes, that she'd probably never use were. So basically, a normal day.

Even the usual hunger pains were present for Harry, but today just seemed worse. The hunger was restless, gnawing, and feeling particularly brave, he decided to sneak some food for himself when nobody was looking, just a small sliver of bacon, nicked from Dudley's sandwich he had just prepared.

This, is were shit hit the fan. Vernon turned around, red faced from the screaming, ready to demand something cold and icy from Harry. The succulent piece of bacon was being bitten into and Vernon was not pleased. He stomped over to Harry.

"HOW DARE YOU," he screeched "AFTER ALL WE'VE DONE FOR YOU, YOU LITTLE FREAK! YOU UNGRATEFUL FILTHY WORM! YOUR THE SCUM BENEATH M-" at that point,Vernon had grabbed the back of his shirt. Suitcase was shoved together quickly, and he was harshly booted out the plain door before he could processes what had happened.

'Well great,' thought Harry 'Now I'm homeless and 's only one thing for it.'

And this brings us to the present, with one Harry James Potter, sitting in a very shady and questionable muggle bar, drinking something that questionably smelt like vodka. It was just an ordinary bar that sold regular drinks and, yet, Harry would forever remember it as one of the single most eventful, and important, night of his life.  
>For who but to walk in, but an attractive man with sleeked black hair and demonic red eyes. All heads followed his graceful movements shamelessly, all but those of Harry, who just sat on the bar stool staring at a wall feeling depressed and tipsy.<p>

Sebastian POV

I followed the sweet scent. I'd never smelt it before, even in all my time of living. Interesting. After all these centuries, why does a suitable mate suddenly appear now? The fresh trail led to a distasteful, shabby bar.

Heads turned when I walked in, and some people winked at me. A whole group of humans, who were as bold as they get. I smirked, and approached the owner of the scent, a teenager with black hair and striking emerald eyes who was nursing a cup of vodka.

Sitting down next to him, I openly admired his face. One would think him a siren, the way he lured your gaze in and the impossible attractiveness. This probably meant he was just coming into his demon heritage. Ordering a drink, one for him and one for me, I spun my stool around and faced him.

"Why do you look so down?" I asked playfully " Rough day? Hmm, don't worry, I'm sure by tomorrow you'll forget it."

"And why is that?" He pressed,slowly leaning towards me in a flirtatious voice that wasn't deep, but nor was it even close to high. I whispered in his ear, leaving small, delicate kisses on his collar bone before I stood up.

I calmly left, with him trailing behind me.


	2. Please read

A/N

Oh god, I feel horrible.

In the second chapter, there were so many mistakes that, well, I felt so embarrassed about I took it down.

Someone told me about all the mistakes, and this really made me realise something.

I really need a beta reader.

If you would like to apply, please message me please.

I know, I know. All you've been getting is author notes, and frankly it sucks for me too. I'm a write when inspired person, and damn, its Christmas!  
>Well, for me today. Don't know what time scale you guys are on.<p>

Anyway, Merry Christmas.

~DinosaurDread 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N - thanks guys, didn't really expect this story to go off so well. Thanks to all who favoured, followed, and reviewed. This is NOT a one-shot, so its going to be continued for a while.

Harry and Sebastian sat in a quiet little wizard's cafe tucked safely away in a homely corner somewhere in England. This is how Harry discovered Sebastian was a wizard, or at least had a magic core, to be able to see the cafe, which was warded heavily with many complex muggle repelling charms.

There they happily ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence, every now and then engaging in the occasional small talk.

As Harry looked around, he noticed a few things unusual, even for wizards. In a dark corner, there sat a gang of sharp teethed men huddled around a table spinning dice and growling, lips pulled back and all.

In the booth a few hops and skips away from them was a wavy haired, curvy women with deep sea green eyes who kept on winking at Sebastian, even after he rolled her off in favour of sitting next to Harry.

Harry licked his plate clean, and gleefully presented it to Sebastian, proud at the amount of food he ate within seven minutes. Chuckling, Sebastian smoothed down his messy hair and lightly kissed his pale cheek when he purred in delight.

Even though Harry hadn't noticed, Sebastian did. He was growing taller, his eyes seemed to shine unnaturally emerald, and on top of that they were now slitted and more precise. This morning when they left, he had unknowingly walked past his glasses, and insead they stayed folded on the bedside table, forgotten.

Yes, for now he was certain. Harry was definitely coming into a demon heritage of some sort. First clue was his scent. That was the smell of a submissive demon in heat who was deeply distressed, which only made the smell stronger.

Second was all the bodily changes, such as muscle strength, beauty, intelligence, and... stamina. Sebastian knew all too well about the Stamina.

And last was the change all demons went through when they reached maturity. But Harry wasn't up to that yet...

A/N

There you go! Enjoy, and sorry for any missed m's. That key doesn't really work well anymore. Oh, and this is a tad short...

What kind of demon is Harry? (You know, like Sebastians a raven.)

~DinosaurDread


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N - OK, some people are asking for lemon, and I'm sorry, but that makes me extremely uncomfortable so I'm not going to do it.**

**Quote****: 'Never play leapfrog with a unicorn.' Oh, and Sebastian looks around eighteen, for the soul reason of making Harry more comfortable.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Black Butler.**

**I may even lose people's interest in this story by saying no lemons, but hey, I'm still not doing it. Anyway, here's your chapter, as originally intended.**

* * *

><p>Harry looked at Sebastian with questioning emerald eyes.<p>

For a man who was overly protective, he seemed immensely calm after his own very sudden announcement about leaving for Hogwarts, frighteningly so.

He'd put off telling him until the last minute, and now he was due to leave for Hogwarts tomorrow. All that was left to do was pack the last of his scarce wardrobe. Even after all the clothes Sebastian had kindly bought for him, he still had little possession.

But that didn't mean Harry didn't care for them, for most of them had a special meaning, the little that did not were the huge, over sized hand-me-downs of Dudely's.

His most precious possession was the invisibility cloak his father owned, his second being a small set of silver hair clips Sebastian gave him so he could hold back his unruly mess of a hair that made so many mistake him for a delinquent. He'd always thought that a brush or comb would be to girly, and that his highly regarded peers would tease him for it. But hair clips, it was ingenious.

For an odd reason, Harry felt as if he was going to see Sebastian allot during his time at Hogwarts, which was strange as only teacher, students and workers were aloud to stay in Hogwarts for the year.

* * *

><p>Harry waited at platform nine and three-quarters, the silver clips pinning back one side of his hair, while the other side's messy black bangs covered his lightning scar. Today he had decided to wear a grey shirt and some recently bought black jeans, paired with sneakers. He wondered if anyone would recognize him, after all, he use to be the skinny, pale boy wearing baggy clothes that were to big for him.<p>

"Meow" the soft sound came from inside box on a trolley that looked like it had been left there, abandoned probably. All things valuable were either taken or stolen, and all that was left was a small, ripped cardboard box.

Curiosity spiked, he weaved his way through the thick crowd and peeked into the contents of the box, wondering why no one else came seemed to notice it. A depressing sight met his eyes.

An albino mother cat layed curled around a smaller albino kitten, slowly grooming its smaller companion like it was trying to soothe its desperate pleas. They both were obviously in the early stages of malnutrition. The older one glanced up, and its glossy eyes made contact with his. There was something about the way it looked a him that made him think of parent who knew something bad was going to happen to them.

Nervously, he reached a hand into the box, letting the cats sniff him, scooped the younger kitten up and gently tucked it into a sweater he'd quickly gotten from his trunk. The older cat made no objection, and it slowly laid its head down, chest heaving.

Harry felt as if he knew what the cat wanted, and with a small nod and a allot of new-found respect, he boarded the train. Maybe he'd forgotten, or got so caught up with the cats, but this year he did not bother to try and find his friends.

Instead, he just sat in a compartment, which lucky for him contained two people who'd fallen asleep and a blonde haired girl who owned a tabby cat.

After borrowing some food off the girl,who kept on cooing at the kitten, he began to work on calming down the panicked animal.

**Okay, there you go. I hope you enjoyed. **

**Thanks to **halfcatvampire **who offered to Beta-read.**

**It literatly took me more then four days to complete this. My friends came over, one of our tanks broke, and my cats like keyboards.**

***Sigh***

**~DinosaurDread**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N - Well, I figured out why my (original) chapter two was riddled with grammatical errors. When somebody told me about how confusing it all was, I went back to the document on my computer and fixed it. What I failed to do was- well, basically I use notepad (on one of the access, able computers in my house), and notepad, Quote "Should only be used as a last resort for uploading on fanfiction." Thats my problem right there. Anyway, if any of you guys read the comments, you'll realise I have, had, only one computer I could use to update this. No longer applies, I found another way. An easy, glorious, simple, way.**

The compartment became very squishy, very quickly. It all happened when one of the people who was previously sleeping, Harry presumed he was a second year, invited a heart shaped female inside.

'Damn,' Harry thought as he rubbed his sore ears 'she sure can squeal.' Of course this would be because of the tiny, adorably cute albino kitten climbing up his shirt, using its small claws as grapple hooks. Unfortunately it attracted the attention of the other people in a twenty foot radius.

Which lead to the current state of an uncomfortable, over-flowing compartment. Baffling how so many people could fit in such a compact space, though people sitting on the floor may or may not have helped. He had a tickling suspicion that they weren't just here to ogle at the kitten, judging by the flirty looks the female were sending him.

Having had been elbowed enough, and 'accidental' hands wandering to far, he decided to squirm his way out of the tight squeeze that had left him sandwiched between two seventh year women. As he walked down the hallway, he realised that he didn't want a repeat of what just happened. So, he'd have to be somewhere secluded and private, which was definitely not a compartment.

Before he was so focused on the kitten that he didn't really care, and the girl was too busy admiring it to really attempt to begin the awkward small talk that he was often subjected to. After some mild debate, he decided to just wait in the toilets until the train stopped and the people were gone.

He really didn't understand why the female population was so grabby lately. Maybe some idiot cast a 'notice-me' charm, or something similar to that. Usually he wasn't the chosen target for pranks, except when the Slytherins were involved.

Upon further inspection inside the boys toilets, it was revealed that there were clean, dry seats inside the shower stalls. Well, Harry was on a _magic_ train after all.

A tiny white kitten head poked out of his shirt, yawning cutely and purring deeply. Idly, harry pondered about possible names. But before that, he'd need to know the gender of the kitten. Embarrassed, he quickly checked, trying to be as respectful as possible. Boys names it is. Hunter, Bob, Steve, Socks, Blade, Marmalade, Hades, Frost..

The long list of possible names gave him a mild headache.

"O.K, how about Marmalade?" blank, emotionless expression. Not even a twitch, or a simple blink. "Lumps? Rouge? Ditto? Disney?" he desperately listed, waiting for any type of movement.

"Well I guess you don't want a name then!" Still nothing. This simple problem seemed to be tugging on his patience and nerves more than it normally would.

"Aladdin, Edgar, Yoda, Darth Vader!" to his utter surprise, there was a reaction. A blink. That was good enough. Slowly, he backtracked the names, and finally, he stumbled upon The Name. The One.. the single thing he had been waiting, searching, for. He would remember this moment, for many years to come...

..

"Darth Vader?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know. "Stupid, all those good names and you choose 'Darth Vader'!"<strong>

**Well, I'll just call him D.V for short, because thats a mouth full. I 'spun a wheel of chance', and it was either that, or Rio. It was a tie. I know some people are disappointed with the lack of action, but I struggled with just calling D.V 'it' so I just cut to the chase in naming. Might be a drop in quality, I just started at a new, unfamiliar school. Oh, and no smut, or lemon, will ever be posted here. I am 13. I will not have other people write it for me. I am not naive, or completely innocent, but still, the answer is no.**

**Thanks to LoneWolfsRage and Animelover5008 for name suggestions.**

**Ironic really, Darth Vader, the name of a pure, innocent white kitten.**

**More to come soon. Follow, Reveiw, etc.**

**~DinosaurDread**


End file.
